In recent years, there has been used a lever connector which can be connected to or disconnected from a connector of a connection counterpart by a rotating force which is caused by rotating a lever, with a low insertion force. The lever connector includes a lock means for maintaining a connection state by locking the lever in a state where the lever connector is connected to the connector of the connection counterpart (see Patent Documents 1 to 3).